


【盾冬】超级英雄家庭烦恼

by Alerxia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

03

《华盛顿每日邮报》网页版：“从全美偶像到全美模范家庭：来自黄金岁月的史蒂夫罗杰斯堪称当代Alpha精神之魂”。

摘录：……#队长婚后首次现身# 本报记者于昨天冒着生命危险捕捉到罗杰斯队长陪同冬兵前往医院进行身体检查的画面，婚后的队长穿着打扮似乎没有多大不同，仍旧是深蓝色夹克衫、卡其色长裤配样式古板的皮鞋，为了不引人注目他戴上了棒球帽和墨镜，而身边的冬兵则包裹的严严实实，几乎遮掩掉原本的身材。视频中我们可以看到停车之后罗杰斯先从驾驶位上下来，从后备箱捞一个登山包背上，再到前面为丈夫拉开车门，亲自扶他下来，在这过程中他向周围张望，似乎在确保附近没有危险。在从停车场到医院大楼这短短几十米的距离内，罗杰斯队长的手一直充满保护欲地放在冬兵腰上，虽然记者无法深入到这家神盾局专属的附属医院，但种种迹象都表明，罗杰斯家庭很有可能即将迎来第一位新成员。

“……美国队长仓促结婚的消息固然令人惊讶，但这个故事中最令人唏嘘的是巴恩斯与罗杰斯之间坚贞不渝的爱情，有记者经过数月的走访调查，声称他们早在三十年代的布鲁克林就已经相爱，当时在军中产生私情会受到严重处罚，他们仍设法将这份感情保存下来，并且跨越七十年历经硝烟和冰雪，依然熠熠生辉，闪耀着那个年代特有的温暖和坚定——谁都眼睁睁地看到罗杰斯队长如何在“冬兵审判”中为他四处奔走，鼓励心灰意冷且伤痕累累的冬兵，不厌其烦地重复着“一定要坚持下去”“你绝不是个坏人，你值得更好的未来”和数不清的“我爱你”，这份磐石无转移的爱与忠贞令无数人为之动容，他们被标榜为当代AO伴侣的楷模，网络上涌现大量hashtag#Stucky的撰文、配图，同时高呼：‘啊，多么浪漫~~’

“记者还发现，不是没有反对和抗议的声音出现，有人提出冬兵与罗杰斯队长的缔结也许是为了逃脱进一步的处罚，“如果不是看在美国队长的份上，冬兵这样十恶不赦的罪人早就进了监狱”，甚至还有人怀疑堂堂罗杰斯队长只是徒有其表的衣冠禽兽，不过趁着病床上的冬兵在精神恢复期、脑子还不清楚的时候，利用Alpha的信息素哄骗强迫他与自己结合，以满足其扭曲的占有欲（后者观点的兴起和散布似乎颇具组织预谋性，手段也与恐怖组织九头蛇的洗脑策略有很大类似之处，目前源头IP地址已被警方锁定），但这样空穴来风的谣言在大量Stucky簇拥粉下往往不攻自破……”

事实证明，这个动人爱情故事感动的人绝不只有成天沉浸在恋爱幻想的高中女生和无所事事的中产阶级妇女，它具有极强的感染力和人群普适性，神盾局的特聘医生丽莎博士就是罗杰斯和巴恩斯的坚定支持者之一，业余时间，她常常披上不同的小号，和网上的喷子斗智斗勇，用专业的cp粉态度，无可指摘的逻辑和精妙的用词将对方搏得哑口无言——开玩笑，作为冬兵的专业治疗师，她常常处在盾冬爱情的第一线，亲自见证这份跨越七十年的深情……就比如现在。

仪器滴滴作响，冬兵脱掉了臃肿的外套，穿着单层病号服安静地睡在狭小的单人病床，棕发柔顺地铺展在脸颊两侧，队长则坐在床边，握着他的一只手，眉头怜惜地紧缩，眼睛从未离开过片刻，满脸深情与担忧。

虽然她恨自己不得不打破这一画面的温馨和平静，但她必须在今天完成她的工作，为罗杰斯队长作心理审查，这是每一对AO伴侣登记结婚时必须要提交的材料之一，同一套流程化的问题会分开问向两人，以考察当中的吻合度和结合后伴侣心理状态的评估。在Omega人权日益得到保障的今天，这将直接决定他们的婚姻能否在法律上有效。

丽莎博士和罗杰斯队长打过许多次交道，她知道这位复仇者领袖不像公众心中认为的那样古板苛刻、连一句脏话都听不得，她甚至亲耳听过他用精彩的语言咒骂那些试图从冬兵身上挖料的政客，当然，他绝对是个各种意义上的绅士，丽莎肯定。

史蒂夫坐到她对面的时候不由自主地把手放在了膝盖上，面对丽莎博士的时候他总是很客气，一方面是她给了巴基太多的专业帮助，对巴基的恢复功不可没，另外他其实有点怕这位带着厚眼镜和消毒水味道的医生——形象严肃，古板，像小学时刻薄的代数老师。

女医生推了推鼻梁的眼睛，摊开一叠厚厚的文件，按下圆珠笔的笔芯，礼节性的问候后开始提问。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯，白人男性，亚属性Alpha，年龄96岁，北爱尔兰血统，神盾局八级特工，是否正确？”

“正确。”史蒂夫点点头。

“您保证在本次调查中完全清醒、表达您的主观意愿，同时发誓内容全部真实？”

“我发誓。”

“在过去的半年中，您有无经历过任何形式的身体或精神创伤能够影响到您的决策和判断？”

——的确有创伤，但那只是让我的思考更加冷静、判断更加清晰，所以“没有。”

“在您与伴侣的相处中，有无相互的强迫行为，包括信息素和强制成结？”

“没有。”

“对于婚姻的决定，是否完全出自自愿、没有任何外力强迫、约束、利诱等因素存在？”

“完全出自自愿。”

“近五年内有无任何刑事犯罪，尤其和亚属性有关？若仍处于电子脚铐监禁等某种人身限制，请陈述。”

“并不存在。”

“陈述一件令你印象最深刻的任务（此问题因职业各有不同）。”

“陈述一次与伴侣印象最深刻的冲突。”

………

“所以，最后一个问题，罗杰斯队长，”四十分钟后，丽莎终于摘下眼镜，按回了圆珠笔，勾起一个意味深长的笑容，“你和伴侣是怎么突然想到结婚的呢？”

“……啊？”答了一长串问题的史蒂夫此时已经快要招架不住了，尤其前面还问到他和巴基标记结合的细节，什么时间地点伴侣的反应等，他简直不知道老脸要往哪里放，终于到了最后一题，他先是愣了愣，回想起来后开始眼珠左右游移，似乎有些慌乱，“呃，我想……这只是，一件很多年前就该做的事了……”他咳了咳，“也许……”

丽莎见状，噗嗤笑了，放下二郎腿合起文件道：“别紧张，队长，这个问题不在列表上，您无需回答。”

史蒂夫收回了自己胡乱拨弄发丝的手，暗暗松口气，“多谢。”

“希望您不要介意我的玩笑，毕竟我一直都很崇拜你们，您和巴恩斯中士的故事。”

“真的吗？”史蒂夫有点受宠若惊。

“是啊，多么美妙而独一无二，”丽莎已不再年轻的脸上浮现出小女孩的梦幻希冀，“你们是这代年轻人的楷模。”

“你过誉了，丽莎博士。”

“是真的，我希望年轻人能多学学你们对感情的那份认真劲。”丽莎站起来，坐回到电脑前把文件信息录进去，一边皱眉抱怨道，“就拿我小女儿艾玛来说，才二十岁，刚上大学，像一个天使纯洁可爱，结果呢，一个骑着机车、留着滑稽发型的小子不小心把她肚子搞大了，现在求我把她嫁给她，你能相信吗？真可笑，要是现在的情侣能有你们的半分稳重和谨慎就好了，唉……”

“是啊，那真是……不体面。”史蒂夫脸上烧起来，用拳头掩在嘴边咳了咳，“话说我现在能离开了吗？”他干巴巴地问。

**********

“这个也不能再吃了。”史蒂夫拿走巴基嘴边最后一块曲奇，后者正盘腿坐在客厅地毯上端着碟子张大了嘴，正要喂进去手里的饼干就不见了。

巴基现在怀孕三个月了，肚子开始显示出隆起的弧度，衣服下面原本线条清晰可人的腹肌和人鱼线不见了，取而代之的是柔软的脂肪组织填到小腹的皮肤下面。与此同时，他的食量和对甜食的嗜好也和婴儿的大小体重一样与日俱增。

巴基湿漉漉的眼睛难以置信地看了史蒂夫一眼，责备和愤怒占了主要成分，虽然在史蒂夫的滤镜里，巴基是在泪眼汪汪、牙齿咬到下唇下可怜兮兮地瞪着他，仿佛史蒂夫是在虐待他、不让自己的Omega吃饱，刚刚丢掉的不是他已经吃了三大袋的零食而是他三天来见到的第一口口粮。

但史蒂夫还是硬着心肠拿走了他的空盘子：“明天我们还要去做检查，按规定今天的热量摄入不能再超标了，不然结果就会不好了，听话？”

巴基站了起来，在家里他不怎么在意穿着，只套着件过大的T恤和内裤，他一站起来他肚子就更明显了，什么都没说就走开了，虽然家里到处都开着暖气，地毯又那么厚，但史蒂夫还是不能看着他就这么光着脚走在走去，把他在半道捉住，分开脚踝，给他套上厚袜子，史蒂夫觉得自己现在简直变成了巴恩斯夫人，而巴基只有两岁。

巴基套着红色的羊毛厚袜子走回来的时候手里举着一根冰棍，他毫不退缩地看着史蒂夫：“网上说，因为冰棍是冰的，所以没有热量。”

史蒂夫坚持：“不行。”

巴基很明显不高兴了，嘴角耷了下来，如果他有支棱起来的耳朵史蒂夫确信它们也绝对会耷拉下来，但他还是乖乖把冰棍放了回去，在敞开的冰箱门前站了好久，像在和这些花花绿绿包装纸的冰棍儿告别。

史蒂夫在背后看着心都快化了，甚至开始劝自己说巴基毕竟是超级士兵，代谢和正常人不一样，也许他可以多吃一点不会有多大影响的——不，不行，万一呢？——他放轻声音保证道，“巴基，别管那些了，我们该早点睡觉，明天之后你想吃多少就吃多少……”

于是巴基裹着浴袍坐在浴缸边的小板凳上，史蒂夫拿着吹风机一边举着，另一手扒拉着这些发丝好把它们弄得蓬松起来，专业的好像在理发店打过工，他尝试给巴基讲了一个笑话，但巴基兴致缺缺，不知道是不是还因为没吃到冰棍而气闷，巴基倒没在意那么多，他垂头任史蒂夫动作，他依稀记得以前每次从冰柜里出来都会有六个专业造型师围着他，两个专门为他剪头吹头，但史蒂夫的功夫也就差强人意啦。他掀开T恤下摆露出肚皮，那里果然已经丰腴又松软，他这些天吃下去的甜食功不可没，他用手捏着肚子上的软肉，难以想象真的有个小人在里面。

史蒂夫看着巴基闷不作声的动作，眼里涌起一阵柔情，但他想起来前几天娜塔莎在战机上的质问和今天丽莎医生的玩笑，难免有些心虚。倒不是说史蒂夫就不是记者口中的模范alpha、好好先生啦，外界对他怎么看他他也无所谓，可毕竟这个超级宝宝是个 **意外之喜，** 他本无意让伴侣这么快怀上孩子，巴基能好好在他身边已经是最大的奢求了（而不是媒体想象的那样是他们虔诚希望和艰难努力后的结果，他不得不承认现代人的想象力并不比四十年代强多少），可这 **对巴基的确不公平** 。现在希尔局长在海外为神盾局重建做努力，他不敢设想她知道这件事之后的反应。

“宝宝怎么样啊？”史蒂夫柔声问。

“感觉不到啊，我在怀疑是不是被我摔了一跤摔掉了。”巴基有点疑惑，又拿手指东戳戳西戳戳，史蒂夫哑然失笑，走到巴基前面遵下身，用高挺的鼻尖拱了拱他的肚子，用耳朵听了听，巴基看着他，眼神里好像在等着他的回答。

“没事的，他刚刚和我说他好着呢，只是不想吵到Daddy。”史蒂夫起来后信心十足道，把给巴基擦头发的毛巾放到一边，在他前额落下一吻，想了想，谨慎地看着他问：“巴基，你觉得有宝宝会耽误工作了吗？”

巴基用一种奇怪的眼神回瞪他：“那当然啊，娜塔莎给我发消息说我接下来至少27周不能出外勤了，想想都要闲得长毛了。”

史蒂夫觉得被呛了一下，更加心虚，但巴基已经脱掉浴袍，拿一边的毛巾把身上剩下的部位擦干净，走了出去，“我去睡觉了，你来吗？”

收拾完出来的时候，巴基已经躺到床上属于他的那一侧，史蒂夫换上汗衫和运动短裤从另一头钻进被子，两人拥抱着交换了一个不长不短的晚安吻，史蒂夫关上床头的台灯，两人拉起被子并肩躺下。

“史蒂夫，晚安。”巴基打着呵欠说。

“晚安，我的爱。”他抱着巴基的后背，把人放在胸口，巴基后颈陆续散发出令人心旌神往的馨香，Omega自身释放的信息素是为了让宝宝和母亲都睡得更安稳，但对Alpha来说就没那么好受了，但史蒂夫还是放任自己沉浸其中。

巴基困得厉害了，眼睛都要睁不开，但手却不安分，在史蒂夫身上摸来摸去，似乎想找到一个最舒服的姿势，一边发出毫无意义的咕哝声，随时会被睡眠夺去意识，史蒂夫松松圈着他，忍受他温热的手掌在他身上的动作，他咬紧牙关，终于在巴基快袭击到关键部位时，迅速翻身起来，弓腰捂住自己，低声叹气：“我再去洗个澡。”

见史蒂夫突然起身，巴基也醒了点，在黑暗里努力睁着眼睛看他，似乎不太理解他的话，紧接着困意袭来，他眨了两下眼试图抗争，却慢慢不可阻挡地滑进了睡眠。

史蒂夫又要在浴室先解决自己的问题了。

他脱光自己，温度略低的水从头哗啦啦淋下来，他一手撑着墙一手快速动作，安抚已经胀得发痛，充血严重的小兄弟，但这件事越来越艰难了，尝过最湿最棒的天堂的小史蒂夫又怎么会在手里轻易打发？果然是堕落容易皈依难，美国圣人想。他本以为自己今晚可以睡个好觉，但这一美好想法又告吹了，他不知道有多少个早晨、下午、晚上会突然表示要去“洗澡”，在浴室花的越发可疑的时长终究会被巴基戳破，但他又该怎么办呢，难道他禽兽到可以对自己有宝宝的爱人下手？又或者他开口要求借助巴基的一点帮助，也不用别的，只要……你在想什么，史蒂夫罗杰斯？正直的美国队长立即掐灭了自己龌龊的构想。

时钟滴答作响，史蒂夫一边动作一边开始幻想在几米之外沉睡着的、一无所知的人，想他们为数不多的那些美妙的上床体验——也是史蒂夫仅有过的几次上床体验，他自认对这事还是颇具天赋，两人的身体也十分默契合拍，第一次就做到彼此爽得两眼发黑，巴基隐忍惯了，但仍会在最后关头失声叫出来，甚至会掉眼泪，喊着他的名字，对，就是这个画面，史蒂夫在脑海里勾画着他半掩的含泪眼睛和红红的带着牙印的嘴唇，就是那种高（gao）潮时候那地方绞紧自己的感受，史蒂夫想得如此用力以至于他能听到思考的声音……

也许自己就是个混蛋吧，史蒂夫想，这次的孩子也是个意外，可史蒂夫居然并不感到很后悔，只要巴基也想要这个，他们早晚会走到这一步的不是吗？

***************

三个月前，复仇者在纽约又一次拯救世界后。

以托尼和罗迪为首的玩乐分子热切地招呼队长去找乐子，保证他们决不再去什么土耳其餐厅这样低级的难吃餐厅，而是真正符合当代年轻人品味的高级聚会场所，被史蒂夫一一拒绝，直到大家都成群结对地走了，他自己一个人回了复仇者大厦，认真写了一份报告分别交给希尔和世界安全理事会。

搁下笔后，他走到宽大的落地玻璃窗前俯瞰夜景，他无数次意识到纽约已经不再是他最熟悉的那个故乡，他苍老的灵魂融不进这个喧闹的城市，况且巴基不在这，而只有巴基在的地方才是他的真正的家，但眼下还有太多事情需要处理。

他用大厦的改造后健身房完成例行体能训练，打沙袋一小时，跑步十公里，回来正在补充能量饮料的时候，视频通话在电脑端响起的尖锐铃声把他吓了一跳，全息画面跳出来，已经半夜喝到醉醺醺玩得正嗨的伙伴们喊他去加入，他在安静的这一头礼貌地说谢谢，不用。

托尼不以为意，在吵闹的音乐和欢呼中大着舌头说：“我们马上回去大厦继续嗨个通宵，你也欢迎来玩，嗝，老冰棍，你绝对不会相信我们遇到了谁，她们——所有人都原因跟我一起回来，你敢相信有这么棒的事情吗？”

史蒂夫看到晃动镜头里克林特正被一个袒胸露乳、红色长靴的女人骑在肩上，而他已经快喝晕了，“无意冒犯，但我真的不感兴趣。”

“罗杰斯，你什么都挺好，就是太严肃太紧绷了，你需要放松，我们不会告诉你那位火辣的老战友的，嗯？”

“这不是我放松的方式。”

“就是提醒你，我们回去可不会遵守“安静时间”的条约。”

“那时候我会军用级别隔音的房间里好好睡着的。”

……众人不无惋惜地挂了电话，一边还念叨这个老家伙真的会注孤生了，史蒂夫擦干脖子上的汗，打算去洗澡，没错，他知道注孤生是什么意思，他也知道他们是好意，但他永远也无法适应这种过于开放和随意的放松方式。拜托，他最熟悉的休假就是看看电影、在酒馆聊天，连跳舞都不怎么会呢。

他走回房间打算去拿换洗衣物，刚刚打开门，黑暗里就有一道身影朝他袭来。

他迅速闪过了那个招式迅猛的一拳，感到耳边的劲风。来人招式不减，继续向他前胸袭来，如果他手里握着一把足够锐利的小刀，这一下足以把他肋骨捅穿、插进肺管子里去。史蒂夫用力攥住敌人的手腕，这只手的力量如他所想的那般大，根本不是血肉之躯压得住的，金属叶片开合的声音咔咔作响，史蒂夫不得已用全身的力量压倒他，把那条令人闻风丧胆的手臂压倒自己和对方的身躯中间，动弹不得。

挣扎中来人狠狠踹了一脚，桌面被踢翻，上面的台灯资料架相框跌了一地。

“巴基，是我。”史蒂夫压着喘息说。

然而巴基恍若未闻，用核心力量将史蒂夫掀翻在地，自己骑上他，金属手臂攥紧了史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫双手握着他的手腕，甚至没想用上多大力气。

巴基也没有再发力了，低声说：“你知道，你可以很轻易被杀死。”

感受着可以捏碎金属的机械手在脆弱颈骨上的力量，史蒂夫勾起唇角：“我知道。”

“今天那个‘伟主大人’就可以这样杀掉你。”巴基说，手下又示意性地紧了紧。

“这我也知道，巴基，但有几百人在那里等我着我去救，我不能退缩，哪怕再危险。”史蒂夫坚定道，语气里却有安抚的意味。

巴基这才放开他，自己站起身，把史蒂夫也拉了起来。

史蒂夫心头砰砰直跳，压抑着激动问：“……今天你也在这？”

巴基只是淡淡转开视线：“如果我在那，绝不会让这样的事情发生。你的队友没法像我那样看着你。”

这句话说出去之后的0.01秒，他就被美国队长狠狠顶在了墙面上，用发疯一样的力道吻住了。

巴基没怎么挣扎，慢慢抬起手，放在史蒂夫后背上。

“……我想你想的要发疯。”史蒂夫终于舍得松开嘴唇，低声在他耳边说，然后又带着气音笑了，“对不起，我有点莽撞了……”

巴基轻声回答：“没关系。”

他们立即默契地滚到了干净整洁的美国队长的床上，像一对不知羞耻的“纽约客”那样，没人理会一地狼藉，屋里没有开灯，房门也没锁，但史蒂夫管不了那些，巴基闻上去有点硝烟和金属味，可能是刚从别的任务中抽身，这股自己Omega身上的挑衅味道反而让他血脉贲张。

史蒂夫动作迅速地解开他战术服的暗扣，将紧包着爱人瘦削修长身体的布料剥下来，然后又去扒他的皮裤，为什么他总要在出任务时穿这种罪恶的皮裤？史蒂夫暗骂。巴基也十分熟稔地脱掉他的棉质汗衫，直到两人差不多赤裸相对了，史蒂夫就俯下身吻他，一手穿进他的发丝之间，一手抚摸他紧实的腹部线条，摸上胸膛，轻捻已经硬起来的果实，史蒂夫的吻并不急躁，很是罗曼蒂克，间或吐出一两句爱语，史蒂夫清楚巴基的喜好，他喜欢被长时间爱抚，喜欢被说情话，要花上时间充分进入状态，所以他的动作格外耐心。

在两人都气喘吁吁、足够意乱情迷了之后，巴基的金属手臂在他肌肉汹涌的背上按着，还没脱靴子盘在他背后，不耐烦地敲着他的腰，要他赶紧进来。

史蒂夫跪在他两腿间，把手指从巴基两腿间抽出，他早就硬的不行，前头在滴水了，就在千钧一发之际，他突然停了下来。

“巴基，等等，我好像没有……”

他头皮发麻，以往这时候他该先戴上那玩意，再大干特干一场，就和他们前几次一样，但史塔克大厦并不是旅馆，不会为他尽心尽力地准备什么保护措施。

“没有什么？”巴基浑身沁出汗珠，掌心发烫，摁在史蒂夫壮实的前臂上。

“呃……你，那个，带保险套了吗？”史蒂夫厚着一张老脸问，他知道巴基八成没带，他没有七十年前情场高手的经验，知道要随时在口袋里揣着几个以防万一，再说，如果他现在真能从什么战术口袋里变出来几个，那不就是一开始想好，要专程跨越几千公里给他送上门干……

巴基果不其然地扭过头，表示没有。

史蒂夫难免有点失望，此时外面已经闹的震天响，看来寻欢作乐的人群已经回来了，想避都避不了。当然他也可以穿过一整间热闹的大厅、顶着队友们五光十色的眼神，下楼到附近的便利店买套，这似乎是当前最合理的选择了，虽然这意味着两人都要强行憋回蓄势待发的兄弟。

“……你等等我，很快就回来。”史蒂夫强行让自己撑起身体，捞起一边的裤子套上。

可巴基拦住了他。

他凑过去亲他的手臂，考虑到毫无必要的舌头的加入，或者说“舔”更合适，巴基用一只手撑着自己下巴侧身看他：“我不在发情期啊。”

“那也不行，还是……很危险。”史蒂夫咽着口水说。

老天，他真的知道这是怎么一回事吗？九头蛇把这些常识都洗掉的目的是什么？

冬兵已经失去了耐心，直接推倒他像刚才打架那样骑在他身上，漫不经心道：“你别射进来不就行了。”

史蒂夫惊讶于他能把这么露骨的话说得如此直白，但又不得不承认他为这句话兴奋到小兄弟一颤，巴基没给他太多机会犹豫，已经抬高柔韧结实的腰，把那个尺寸恐怖、遍布血管的家伙一寸寸吞吃了下去，软肉紧紧裹了上来、没有一丝空隙，到底的时候两人都发出一声长长的呻吟，史蒂夫是因为高热的穴道吸着他的家伙实在太爽，巴基则是因为被劈开的感觉过去鲜明。

他们很久没用这个姿势了，从这个角度它可以清晰看到冬兵因为情欲而变得潮红的颧骨，简直性感到不行。他迫不及待地自己动起来，史蒂夫扶着他的腰，跟着他在身上扭动的冬兵控制自己挺胯的节奏，巴基在床上喜欢保持主动权，史蒂夫愿意配合。

大概因为两人很久没见，巴基在起伏中一直把视线紧紧锁着他，史蒂夫格外有感觉，好几次都在爆发的边缘，被他硬生生忍住。

巴基开始用金属手撸动自己翘起的家伙的时候，史蒂夫就知道自己坚持不了多久了，他急促地喘息着：“等等，巴基，我要……”

沉浸在快感中的巴基充耳不闻，猛然锁紧他的腰，抱着他翻身过来，史蒂夫因为姿势的关系滑进了一个更可怕的深度，他似乎感觉前面一小段挤进了一道更湿润更紧致的小缝里，他敏锐地意识到这正是危险的预兆，而巴基捧着他的脸吻他，喃喃道：“用力，史蒂薇，你没吃饭吗公主？”史蒂夫听到理智烧断的声音，用力顶了几十下后，毫无预警地射在了里面。

同步高潮的快感就像海浪一样袭来，把史蒂夫的所有神智都一齐卷到了天边去，射过之后很久，他还没有变动压着他的姿势，舍不得离开巴基一毫，两人的躯体紧紧纠缠着，从小腿、大腿到胸膛每一寸肌肤相互磨蹭，左手搂着彼此，右手扣在一起，两人细密接吻、喘息，像是永远停不下来一样。

直到他摸到巴基两腿间的湿意，才反应过来自己都做了什么十恶不赦的事情，史蒂夫勉强把理智拉回笼，连忙试图挽救：“来，我带你去清理一下，快点……”

巴基舔舔嘴唇，潮湿的眼睛亮晶晶的，骂了句脏话：“妈的，刚才好爽，我想再来一次。”

史蒂夫喊了一声上帝，低下头哄着：“这次听我的，我们先去浴室，然后我们再继续，行吗，巴基……别……停下……上帝啊……”

谁让冬日战士那样目标明确而又下手精准呢。

晚些时候，罗杰斯队长顶着一头蓬乱潮湿的金发，穿着外套匆匆出去了。

罗杰斯必须穿过大型客厅快步向楼梯走去，那里的寻欢作乐仍在持续，那架势似乎不到天亮不罢休，DJ把音乐开的震天响，所有人喝酒猜拳，吵吵嚷嚷，玩得兴高采烈，然而罗杰斯一出现在侧门，大家竟不由自主地安静下来。

“早。” 史蒂夫欲盖弥彰地对他们点了点头，拉低帽檐，急匆匆走了出去，好像家里着火了似的。

“刚才队长是说的早吗？现在好像是凌晨两点。”

“……队长那么着急去干嘛？”

“那条皮裤以前也没见队长穿过噢。”一个年轻的复仇者好奇地问。

捏着两盒保险套回来的史蒂夫一进门，就看到巴基正趴在被单上看他，两瓣无敌可爱的屁股露在空气里，天真无辜极了，他无法再忍耐，一下跳上床，把第一个包装袋拆开，套在半勃的性器上插了进去。

在别人眼里连乐子都不会找的罗杰斯队长在接下来的一夜里翻来覆去地和情人换着姿势打桩，从墙上到地板，更别提狼藉一片的床单，直到两个超级士兵都耗空了力气。

最终搂着巴基睡着的时候，罗杰斯队长想起刚才的冲动之举，又倍感羞愧起来，只能一直说服自己，不会的，就弄进去一次而已，还不在发情期，哪会那么准。

巴基像大猫一样哼哼，长手长脚缠在他身上。

直到两个月之后，罗杰斯拿着验孕棒，震惊地看着上面表示“阳性”的结果。

他简直想从住的十四层公寓跳下去，或者让巴基的金属手掐死自己，到底为什么会这么准啊！

而巴基那会光着屁股坐在浴缸里，正在津津有味地吃一根棒棒糖，好像那就是他最重要的东西，看到两道红杠的时候也只是挑起了一边眉毛。

直到史蒂夫给他解释了这意味着什么，他才皱起眉，表情浮现出那种冬兵式的茫然。

史蒂夫一边咒骂自己就是个衣冠禽兽，一边蹲下来把巴基地手放在自己心口，这时候他实在没脸说，巴基你要为我生个宝宝了你觉得怎么样，只是紧张地咽了咽口水，先不要告诉别人好吗，我们以后再解决这个。

***********

解决完“问题”的史蒂夫回想起那天的场景，他当然无比希望能留下这个孩子，何况现在他也可谓得偿所愿了——他有了一个丈夫，又即将有与自己血脉相连的孩子，但好处全是他的，但就算巴基和他一样喜欢这个宝宝，也不代表着他对自己职业生涯刚刚转好就好停滞的事实就毫无芥蒂。

他回到床上，盯着黑暗中的天花板深思，巴基翻了身，抱住他，朦胧中有点埋怨道：“你怎么花了那么久？”

巴基是那么信赖和信赖他，这本该让他得意，但现在又有点深深地自责。

他低声叹气：“巴基，如果不是因为宝宝，你还会愿意和我结婚吗？”

听到这话，巴基却一下子醒了，眼睛睁得大大的，看了他一会。

史蒂夫也在黑暗大睁着一双蓝眼睛，回看他。

巴基突然用力翻过身，用后背对着史蒂夫。任凭怎么喊也不理他了。

史蒂夫讪讪地不知道要说什么，暗忖爱人怎么会突然生气，也只好躺下睡了。

明天又是新的一天嘛

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

04

Bucky慢慢喜欢上洗澡了。

浴室里水雾蒸腾，玻璃墙面上沾了一层雾气，外面的景象朦朦胧胧地看不清楚，他抬起手指，用人类的食指擦拭出一小片痕迹，看了一会，那里又很快被雾气糊上了。明亮的黄色灯光洒下来，他微微抬起头，仔细感受落在皮肤上的暖意。

还有他钟爱的热水，充分的水量分成细密的股股，从头顶不断流下来，流过每寸柔韧的皮肤，直到脚跟，像包着他身体的丝绸。

He’s safe now. He’s home.他告诉自己。

Bucky手扶在瓷砖墙面，腰部颤动，他看到自己在镜面的倒影，嘴唇张开，想让Steve慢一点，一出声却又是煽情羞人的呻吟。

他往下瞟，爱人金灿灿的脑袋正埋在他胯间，含着他湿漉漉的宝贝，上下卖力动作。Steve嘴里很热，两颊肌肉不断收紧，熟练地制造出会发出暧昧声响的口水浴。

Steve一边含一边来回爱惜地抚摸他淋了水的腰臀，再摸到结实的大腿，摸到前面时小心绕过隆起的小腹，右手手掌抵在臀部和大腿的交界处借力。他含得很深，每次向下挺翘的鼻尖都几乎埋到他蜷曲的毛发里，舌尖绕着敏感的顶端打转。他的淡金色的睫毛和鼻尖上都挂着水珠，一滴滴顺着下巴砸到Bucky脚旁的地板上。Bucky扶着Steve的肩膀，掌下的身躯滚烫，隆起的肌肉蕴含着无穷而克制的力量，背肌在湿淋淋的水珠下闪闪发光，Bucky感觉自己快要和Steve一起融化成一滩水了。

他没能坚持太久，在Steve的又一次深喉后下腹窜起电流，大腿打颤，臀肌收紧，他用力推着Steve的肩膀，他就要射了，然而Steve不由分说地按着他的腿根，任凭龟头抵着他喉间的软肉，将里面射出的微凉液体咽了个干净。

Bucky两脚发软地着喘着气，有些不好意思，但湿湿亮亮的眼睛盯着Steve不放，看着Steve咕咚咽下自己的东西后，还耐心地就着水流清洗了软下去的小Bucky几下，爱不释手地在顶端亲了亲，然后才慢慢站起来，细碎的吻一路吻上来。

Steve的头发也湿透了，顺着发梢不停滑落，他把发丝向后捋平，小心地吻了吻Bucky的额头，Bucky双臂圈住Steve宽厚的腰背，两人赤裸的身体在热腾腾的水流里贴在一起，他们的皮肤都红红的，呼出的气滚烫，Steve抬起拇指按着他下巴上的小沟，用鼻子轻轻顶着Bucky的，Bucky主动凑上前吻他，他的嘴唇还肿肿的，因为昨晚睡前被Steve在黑暗里抱着亲了好久，不只是嘴唇，而是全身各处，最后被两百多磅的超级士兵抱在怀里睡着，肌肤相贴，害得他一整晚春梦连绵，一早起来就反应剧烈，被Steve发现后不得不转移到浴室解决。

Steve怕Bucky被水呛到，躲开了他的唇，虽然他真的很想好好地啃上去，享受晨间唇舌缠磨的温存，但他们快没有时间了，他还要给Bucky洗澡呢。他关掉水阀，摁了两下瓶盖，在掌心里挤满佛手柑和苹果味的沐浴露，白色的乳液涂上Bucky的前胸和后背，随着他的动作打出层层细白滑腻的泡沫，Bucky却一点都不想配合，抬起一只脚踩在浴缸边缘，身体扭来扭去，在Steve涂到他大腿内侧、不得不弓起腰的时候，Bucky突然闪电般出手，一把抓住Steve翘起的下身，那里已经硬得可以撬桌子了，他可能早上起来就硬着，但还是只字不提地先让他舒服。

他还没来得及用手心裹住那根可怕的凶器，就被Steve打掉了，他警告地看了Bucky一眼，Bucky又去摸，还没到目的地就又被打掉了。

Bucky瞪圆眼睛，似乎有些委屈，攥紧了Steve的手指，Steve不知道Bucky今天反常的主动因而何来，是不想出门吗？

Steve微叹口气，不着痕迹地后撤胯部，好和Bucky故意贴上来的火热躯体拉开距离，不是现在，嗯？现在我们要准备好出门，今天有几项重要的检查，记得吗……

从医院出来的时候天气放晴，久违的阳光倾洒在华盛顿的初冬，Steve的眼睛眯起来，在日光下皱成细缝，嘴角却咧着。

他接过Bucky的背包，里面放着这次的检查单和超声波图像，Buck，天气这么好，我们不开车子，在外面逛逛，呼吸新鲜口气好不好？

Bucky嗯了一声，他穿得还是一样不少，裹的像冬天的熊，两手插在裤兜里嚼着口香糖。

Steve手里还端着他的水杯，这次的检查容易让Bucky口渴，这样方便随时给他补充水分。他打开手机上的谷歌地图，开始查周围有没有可以逛的公园。

对不起，请问您是美国队长吗？

Steve抬起头，发现身边没有别人，再往下看，一个扎羊角辫的小脑袋正仰头看着他。

Steve赶快蹲下来，眼睛弯起，是啊，你迷路了吗，小朋友？

自从当了准Daddy，Steve就开始不由自主地注意周围的小孩，在自己脑海里勾勒宝宝的模样，Ta会有什么样的眼睛、鼻子，小手和腿脚？会和曾经的Bucky一样爱笑吗？会强壮有力吗？他在医院、街道或日托所注视着这些孩子，情不自禁地释放出一股被称之为“慈爱”的气场。

女孩摇摇头，羞涩地递上一个笔记本，我想请你签个名。

好啊，你叫什么名字？

Melody。

Steve在笔记本上刷刷地写着祝福语，女孩的家人们这时候匆匆跑过来，连声道歉，对不起队长，我们没想到她自己看到你之后就偷偷跑来了……

Steve和蔼大度地表示没事，一家人见状，都腼腆地央求他签个名，Steve回头看了看Bucky，他正乖乖地等在一边，歪着头看他们。

Steve轻轻挪了一步，挡住他们好奇地投向Bucky的视线，耐心把一堆签名和祝福语写完，一个大一点的男孩收起笔记本后，鼓起勇气说，队长，我们都看了冬日战士的庭审……

Steve挑眉，男孩热血沸腾展示着二头肌，你们都是勇敢的人，我也想成为你们这样的超级英雄。

Steve笑着拍拍他的肩膀，多锻炼，不挑食，你一定可以。

另一个女孩紧抓着胸前的背包，颤声道，请您一定要照顾好巴恩斯中士，他受了太多苦……

Steve认真地看着她，缓缓道，我会的，那是我余生最重要的事情。

Bucky低下了头，好像脚下的树叶变得格外有意思起来。

他们在中央公园散了会步，在长椅上看穿着运动背心的高中生踢足球，在湖边喂天鹅，Bucky脸颊被太阳晒红，发丝被汗浸湿了，站在脖颈上。

Steve走到Bucky身后，扯下手腕上的皮筋衔在口中，两手娴熟地挽起一个马尾，用皮筋扎紧。

Bucky拿起一块石片向湖中掷去，一连打出十几个水漂，他转头看着Steve，眼睛亮亮的，头一昂：我想吃冰淇淋。

Steve有求必应，再加上医生今天大方解禁，不禁莞尔，好，我陪你，你想吃什么味的？

他们花了点时间才找到这家著名的冰淇淋店，可惜里面早已人满为患，有吵闹的孩子、情侣，也有头发花白的老人。

Steve在门口犹豫片刻，不太想冒Bucky被认出来的风险，这里人太多了，回头商量道：我帮你去买，你在这里别动，好吗。

Bucky听话地点点头。Steve帮他拉了拉帽檐，走进店里，戴上墨镜，我很快回来。

排了一小会的队，Steve指着冰柜里的蜂蜜香草味，比了个“二”的手势，服务生挖了两颗巨大的冰淇淋球放进撒着五颜六色甜粉的巧克力蛋筒里，Steve接过两份冰淇淋，Bucky喜欢蜂蜜，又最喜欢香草，如果他吃完了自己那份，还可以接着吃他的。

挤过密密麻麻的人群，Steve高举着两个蛋筒回到门口，向周围张望。

路上人来人往，哪还有Bucky的影子？

他心里一沉，快步走到前方的路口，将整条街的情况尽收眼底，人群悠闲地三两前进，打着伞交谈，Bucky并不在其中，他不在这条街上。

仿佛有人在他太阳穴边开了一枪，Steve脑袋里嗡嗡直响，有几秒钟，他好像听不到任何声音，他心脏狂跳，推开人群，一边跑一边拨通了希尔的电话。

他几乎是喊了出来，Hill，给我Bucky手臂里的定位器信源！

Bucky自己绝不会乱跑，他从不会一时兴起就离开Steve的视线，也不会莫名其妙的走丢。是谁趁虚而入带走了他，九头蛇？甚至更坏的情况，政府指派的秘密机构？

难道Bucky会在他眼皮底下被人抢走？

两个香草冰淇淋孤零零躺在公园角落的垃圾桶里，慢慢在烈日下融化。

“队长，我们在中央公园的一只天鹅上找到了他从手臂里拆出来的定位器，看来他一直都知道神盾在监视他这件事。”

“监控录像显示的也很清楚，巴恩斯在确认你进入店里后就自己离开了，三条街后进入监控死角，然后彻底消失，最佳路线，最优策略，他一定提前计划过。”

“您最好回忆一下，他有没有透露出一点可能的去向，例如说过未来想要去哪里，哪怕是一点线索，巴恩斯曾是最顶尖的反追踪杀手，可以制造出无数假线索，单靠神盾局的力量，就算再花七十年也难说摸清他的行踪。”

Steve站在一堆全息屏幕前，希尔的得力副手、神盾局华盛顿分区的德利特的三维人像在其中一个上面悬浮，Steve有些疲惫地冲他挥手，谢谢，我知道了，我知道这对你们来说并不容易。

屏幕熄灭了，其他的还在闪烁不停，虽然彻夜未眠，但是Steve的脸色没有太多憔悴之感，可他的姿态和声音却又分明透露出一种难以名状的悲颓。

Bucky的背包还在不远处，Steve沉重的视线落在上面，里面还有他们昨天上午拍的超声波图像，他记得Bucky在看到那个小白点时脸上的新奇和与他一样的喜悦，他绝不能相信Bucky从头至尾在和他演戏。

Bucky亲口说他爱他，要和他共度余生，他才不是什么该死的血清改造超级DNA供给者！

他烦躁地用拳头砸向桌子。

三天后，搜查依然毫无进展。正如他们所说的，Bucky极善隐匿，Steve更不敢想象他又落回九头蛇手中，被秘密封存、转移、被打上“资产”的标签，这样的想象对他而言每分每秒都是煎熬。

他深思不属地回了趟家，打算拿些衣物再继续返回找线索，他可以从九头蛇基地入手，当初在索科维亚他们搜集了大量资料，Steve可以不眠不休地地浏览他们，从最有可能的基地开始排查起，九头蛇可以长出两个头，Steve随时准备用四倍的能力将它们一一斩断，他有的是耐心和毅力，施塔克和娜塔沙也得知了消息，表示会赶来帮忙。

在他从衣柜里拿衣服的时候，听到门外的响动，他提起星盾，小心地走出卧室，眼前的场景令他当即愣在原地。

Bucky穿着和那天“走失”时一样的衣服，安静地坐在沙发上，乖巧的样子就好像他没有离开过一样。

Steve跪在床角，闷声不响地帮Bucky穿好袜子，等Bucky自觉地在床的一侧躺好，Steve就铺开毯子给他盖上，边角掖好，为他关掉台灯，然后从卧室出来，在客厅沙发上躺下睡觉。

听到客厅灯被关掉的声音，Bucky在黑暗里睁开眼睛，知道今天还是没有晚安吻了。

他已经回来一周了，Steve和之前一样将他照顾得细致入微，就算再挑剔的人也找不出毛病，但是Steve不再说爱他，也不愿意亲他一下。他还会帮Bucky洗澡洗头发，却再也没有什么亲密的举动。

第二天晚上Steve帮他做同样的事情的时候，他忍不住小声恳求道，Steve……别再生气了。

Steve抬头看了他一眼，又低下去，我没有生气，我随时在等着你和我谈谈。

谈……什么？他心虚地问。

Steve发出一声近乎嘲讽的冷笑，不再说话了。这让Bucky感到心碎。

你想问我我去了哪吗？他的声音小的像蚊子。

我只想知道，你为什么一声不吭就离开，Steve在他身边坐下，床垫陷下去一点，他能感觉到Steve的体温靠近，他真想付出一切代价接近那份温暖。

我去说了再见，Bucky服软了，垂下头坦白。

再见？

是。

和谁？Steve困惑的皱起眉。

Bucky犹豫许久，最后才吞吞吐吐道，上次九头蛇的派人来找过我，我要他们给我一点时间，他们答应了，这次我亲自过去，和他们彻底断了关系。

你自己去找了九头蛇的人？

是的，我没有告诉你，我怕那是个陷阱，我去之前想过，如果真的是，我可以搏一把，有四成把握可以全身而退。

Steve觉得心脏抽痛，为什么，那里是你的炼狱，你为什么还敢回去，为什么还要回去？

可他们毕竟曾是我的家人……Bucky说着，小心打量着Steve的神色。

Steve几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

是真的，Bucky急忙补充，那里并不全都是穷凶极恶的极端分子，也有一些正常的……在我没冻起来的时候，也会和他们一起训练和休息，我还记得一些，他们对我不错，会帮我留点热饭……

他们是你的家人……Steve缓慢重复着，眼睛看着前方，好像在咀嚼这句话的深意。

他们是你的家人，那我呢？Steve终于站起来，骤然冰冷的语气让Bucky不寒而栗，气场压迫的他几乎不敢抬头。

James…Buchanan…Barnes… Steve深呼吸着，我他妈是你丈夫！

他控制不住音量，这话像从胸腔里吼出来的，说完便大步转身。

Bucky慌了，连忙站起来，别走，他想说，话却堵在喉咙里。

他只听见Steve抓起钥匙和外面大门被用力关上的声音。

月光透过窗户洒进来，Steve在大半夜离开了家，Bucky完全不知道他会去哪。

他无力地倒回床垫上，慢慢蜷起身体，小腹一阵阵抽痛，他把手捂在上面，他简直恨死自己了。

你又让Steve失望了，一个声音小声地在他脑海里说。

Bucky不知道自己怎么捱到天亮的，他在凌晨的时候好像迷糊地睡过去一会，梦里的场景如此熟悉，醒来时他慌乱地看向旁边，床铺整齐，没人回来过。

Bucky从床上下来，脚踝还是肿的要命，他一瘸一拐地走到外间，房间里还是Steve离开的样子，一切都安静的可怕。

他走到沙发上坐下，这几天Steve一直睡在这，连靠枕上都沾了他的味道，Bucky靠在上面待了一会，一直到闹钟响起，他想起来Steve叮嘱过他要按时吃早饭。于是慢慢走到厨房，给自己拿出一碗冰箱里的Steve给他做好的粥，撕掉上面的保鲜膜，放进微波炉里。

“叮——”地一声，Bucky木然打开微波炉的门，伸手去拿碗的时候被烫了一下。

他换成金属的那只手，捧着碗坐到餐桌边，举着勺子开始自己一个人一点点喝粥。

太阳升起了，房间里的光线一点点亮起来，粥也慢慢冷掉了。他还根本没有喝多少，但想起Steve关切的话语，他还是再努力喝了一点。

外面传来脚步声，Bucky立刻放下勺子，向门的方向看去，他的心脏砰砰直跳。

然而那脚步声没有停止，继续往楼上去了，原来楼上的邻居回家了。

Bucky一直坐在那，坐到脚都冰凉，脚趾都麻了，不知过了多长时间，他突然站起来，快步走到沙发前拿起电话筒。Steve在华盛顿没有交往过密的朋友和同事，他最有可能去的地方就是猎鹰的公寓。

电话响了两声就被接起来，Sam在那头说：“哪位？”

Bucky立刻说：“我找Steve。”

“Steve，你找队长？”Sam仿佛一头雾水，“是巴恩斯吗，我很久没见过队长了啊？”

“喂喂，怎么了？”Sam还在电话筒里着急地说着，Bucky挂了电话，有些茫然地坐在沙发上。

他盯着自己的手指，突然拐了个弯想到隔壁的美女特工，他想如果Steve敢去她家借宿，等他回来自己就扑上去掐死他。

外面又有一阵脚步声，不知道是谁又回来了，Bucky又想，算了，只要他肯再回到自己身边就好。

那么，Steve等他回家的时候，是不是也是这样的心情呢？

他听到钥匙被转动的声音。

Steve走进来，第一眼就看到桌上几乎没动过的粥，轻轻叹了口气。

他把带着寒气的外套脱下来，走到坐在沙发上的Bucky跟前，蹲下来，Bucky看到他形容不整，下巴上沾着青色的胡茬，想他大概一夜没睡，他去了哪呢？在神盾局看了一夜公文？

Buck……他额头抵住他的，轻轻在他耳侧吻了吻。

对不起，Steve。

嗯。Steve在等待他继续往下说。

我不应该躲藏你，隐瞒你，不让你知道真相。Bucky乖乖承认。

Steve直视着他的双眼，知道我为什么会那么生气吗？

Bucky看着他，那双蓝眼睛明明如如海洋般温和宽厚，完美无缺，还带着一抹动人的绿色，他捏紧Steve的手腕，为什么？

你应该百分百地信任我的，把一切和我分担，我是你余生的伴侣，我们理应共同面对一切。

Bucky用力点头，我记住了。

Bucky，如果你有不想告诉我的事情，我也完全尊重，可我真的无法接受你再受一丁点伤害，哪怕只是有可能……

我知道了，Steve……Bucky鼻子酸酸的，和我回床上去好吗？

他替Steve换好睡衣，他的合法爱人终于在数天来第一次躺回属于他们的床上。

Bucky也爬上来，靠在他肩头，两人盖着同一床毯子，Bucky低声问，你昨晚去了哪里？

他们十指相扣，Steve轻吻着他的发旋，我就在车子里坐了一夜。

你可以去Sam那里……就算不是他，有很多人应该愿意美国队长去他们那里借宿吧。Bucky嘀咕。

傻瓜，Steve将他又搂紧了些，你和宝宝在这里，我怎么舍得离开。

Punk. Bucky紧紧靠在他身边，闭上了眼睛，嘴角却忍不住弯起。

Jerk. Steve回应着他们之间的暗语，皱了不知多少天的眉心终于松开。

They‘re home. 

两个昨天都没有怎么睡觉的人，终于在这个世界和平的宁静清晨，相拥着在家中沉沉睡去。

TBC.


End file.
